When a screening media panel is lost from the screening deck, contamination of the stockpile occurs (oversize in fines). Dislodged panels cannot be identified and this results in a costly contamination of the product fines stockpile if not identified in a timely manner
Detection is also needed for screening media products, such as sideliners or panels, which are characterized by the absence of any steel reinforcement and thus cannot be detected by conventional metal detection methods. Australian patent 2002252827 discloses the provision of a data chip in a panel. It is intended to be used in association with a panel database that can be updated from time to time with wear history so that reports can be generated indicating which panels on a deck are nearing the time for replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,325 discloses a system for detecting breaks in screens using RF signals. The signals can only pass through the screen if it is broken.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,007 discloses a computer system for managing replacement of components.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,625 which discloses a screening apparatus and drill rig with RFID tags in the components and a reading system in the main apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,330,610 discloses a system for detecting panel wear to a threshold level. The panel may include an RFID chip and a conductor coupled to the chip that is affected by wear.
None of these prior proposals adequately addresses the problem of ameliorating the consequences of dislodged screen deck components in down-stream operations.
It is an object of this invention to provide an effective means of monitoring screening decks and detecting dislodged components.